Carlos De Vil
Carlos De Vil is a major character in Descendants. He is the son of Cruella De Vil, and is portrayed by Cameron Boyce. Background Carlos is jumpy and anxious, but with the skills of a true tech prodigy. He’s been working feverishly on a project that would connect the Isle of the Lost to the outside world. Although he inherited his mother's love of fashion (especially if it's in black-and-white), he didn't inherit Cruella's love of dogs; however, on the contrary, Carlos is deathly afraid of dogs (though it turns out this is because his mother told him dogs were rabid vicious animals that attack little boys who don't behave). Instilled with an ever-present fear of dogs, Carlos joins the other villain kids as they take on prep school at Auradon to capture Fairy Godmother’s magic wand and set their parents free. His tech-savviness comes in handy when he and the other villain teens get stuck in a bind. It is suggested that Cruella raises Carlos into thinking that dogs are killers, as well as vicious, rabid pack animals. As a result, this causes Carlos to have an extreme fear of canines, practically allowing them to chase him up a tree. But Ben (the Prince, and son to Belle and the Beast), has him look after a dog to help Carlos overcome his misconception of canines, and grows to care about Dude, the school mutt. Appearances ''Descendants'' In the film Descendants, it seems that Cruella forces Carlos to help touch up her roots, fluff up her fur, and scrape the bunions from her feet. This makes Carlos consider that heading to Auradon wouldn't be so bad, but Cruella uses his fear of canines as a way to control him. While in the limo headed to Auradon, Carlos takes a liking to chocolate. When they first meet Doug, he seems to have trouble remembering the names of the Seven Dwarfs, though Carlos seems to know the names of each and reminds Doug of Sneezy. Carlos is the most tech savvy of the group, as he seems to take a liking to video games and is able to use a computer to locate the museum where the Fairy Godmother's wand is. When Jay causes the alarm to sound, Carlos hears the phone and picks it up. He manages to disable the alarm and make them think it was a system error. The Fairy Godmother assigns Carlos and Jay to sports. While Carlos doesn't seem to do well, Ben offers to help Carlos with this. As he practices sprinting, Carlos gets chased by the campus mutt, Dude. Seeing that Dude isn't vicious, Carlos starts to take a liking to canines, and takes Dude everywhere he goes in the film. During the big game between Sherwood, Jay insists that Carlos play with him, and with his help, the team wins the game. During this time, Carlos' team shirt number reads "101," a homage to 101 Dalmatians. When Cruella sees Dude and calls him an "earmuff," Carlos defends Dude; this is most likely the first time that Carlos has stood up to his mother. In one plan, it is Carlos' job to get into the limo and find the remote that activates the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. At the coronation, when Mal makes a speech on choosing to be good, Carlos is cautious at first, as he is nervous of the anger of their parents. But after being assured, he chooses to be good too. ''Descendants: Wicked World Carlos is set to return in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World and will be voiced by Cameron Boyce, who also portrayed him in the live-action film. Gallery Trivia *Cameron Boyce dyed his hair blond just for this movie. *Carlos De Vil is Cameron Boyce's first role in a Disney Channel movie. *Carlos De Vil was originally going to have two Dalmatian henchmen named "Laurie" and "Frieda"; this was scrapped because of the latter henchman name. *At the time of the film, he is fourteen years old. *Like Jafar, he appears to find his mother's talking to a stuffed dog head to be irritating. *The Isle of the Lost prequel novel and Jr. Novelization reveal several other things about him. **He is younger than his friends. **He had a sidekick cat named Beelzebub (one of Lucifer's kittens). **He is extremely smart, as he managed to temporarily break through the barrier. **He has a cousin named Diego. **He considers Harry and Jace (sons of Horace and Jasper), his "fake" friends (henchmen). **He attended Dragon Hall (an evil school), before Auradon Prep. Category:Characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Character stubs Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Students Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters